PJ Duncan
PJ Duncan is the oldest child in the Duncan family, although he acts very immature for his age. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personality and traits ﻿PJ is not very good at studying or at school although he is not as good a student as Teddy. When Teddy films him for her video diary and says to Charlie, "There's your brother, PJ, doing today's homework at the last minute as usual." Then he responds, "This isn't today's homework! This is yesterday's homework!" Teddy then retorts into the camera, "There's a chance you two might be in high school together" ("Study Date"). He also has a tendency to eat a lot of junk food, this habit temporarily changed by recurring nightmares about him facing the challenges of childhood obesity ("Sleepless in Denver"). He is very passionate about his music. Despite his lack of studying and school, he is mostly very nice to whoever he meets, especially girls. PJ has long blond hair and often wears jeans and punk-rocker T-shirts, although in some episodes his hair is short. Personal life PJ works at Kwikki Chicki. He owns his own band called "PJ and the Vibe" with his best friend Emmet. Emmet also worries that someday PJ will end up looking like his dad. PJ first saw his baby sister Charlie's first steps when he and Charlie challenge Emmet and his baby nephew Mason to a race in which Charlie starts out crawling but then PJ shows her a picture of "Mommy", and she instantly gets up and takes her first few steps across the finish line, beating Mason and making Emmet mad. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. In the episode "Charlie's 1!" It is revealed that PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie. Relationships Teddy Duncan Bob Duncan Emmett Heglin Emmett is PJ's best friend. He also has a crush on Teddy and is convinced that the two are in a relationship. Teddy begs to differ. He dated Ivy for a while but eventually they broke up. Emett and PJ also have a band. Emma Emma and PJ met in the park. They never kissed, but PJ got her number and he called it and it was the wrong number. He thought Emma gave him a wrong number, but he actually wrote it wrong ("Baby Come Back"). Madison PJ met Madison while delivering for Kwikki Chicki. He developed a crush on her but saw her flirting with the pizza man and broke up with her, because she chose the pizza guy over him ("Boys Meet Girls"). Kayla PJ met Kayla at the mall while holding Charlie. Kayla turned out to just love Charlie. PJ broke up with Kayla after discovering that she just was with him for Charlie's cuteness ("Something's Fishy"). Skylar When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skylar's and PJ's eyes met and it was love at first sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skylar and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. In episode Battle of the Bands, Teddy had a idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skylar agreed that she also doesn't get that look either. They never broke up in the episode, so there is a chance that they will be seen as an official couple in future episodes ("Battle of the Bands"). Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:PJ Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan